


pigmented petals

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: UshiTen Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Ushijima had been content to run his little flower shop until a tattoo parlor opened next door, ran by a man with the brightest red hair he had ever seen.





	pigmented petals

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - AU Day (any au will work!).
> 
> Big thanks to [Xev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xevikan15) for writing my summary. <3

Ushijima loved his flower shop. He’d worked hard to get the perfect lot, on the corner of the row, where he could put out a nice display and attract people in. Then the lot next to him was taken and he was surprised to see that it transformed quickly into a tattoo studio. The man working there was loud and chirpy, a grin always plastered on his face. Bright-red hair styled upward and when he spotted Ushijima, with a soft smile he greeted himself. Then Ushijima was hooked.

Anytime he’d go outside to change up the display, he’d peak into the shop and watch Tendou working. His fingers were nimble and careful. He always talked too and while Ushijima couldn’t hear the conversation, it looked nice. He could imagine that it was soothing, to listen to someone’s voice and be distracted from the pain of getting the tattoo.

After a late-day working, Ushijima headed outside with a sigh. He knew that Tendou had probably already closed up for the day and began gathering the flowers to take inside, to keep them safe, “Ushijima-kun! Do you need a hand?”

He was a little surprised to hear Tendou’s voice. Ushijima quickly jerked back to look at him (to make sure he wasn’t imagining things) and was met with a bright smile, “Ah, are you sure?”

“Of course! It would be silly to ask if I didn’t mean it.”

“You’re right,” And maybe Ushijima was getting a little nervous about it. But Tendou locked the shutter on his shop and headed over, quickly picking up a couple of bouquets, “Do you like flowers?”

“They’re pretty. I think plants tend to last longer though, maybe it’s just me,” Tendou half shrugged and picked up some more flowers. Ushijima collected some more too, then they headed inside together, “It’s a really nice place you’ve got.”

“Thank you. I’d like to start adding some more plants, there’s only a few.”

“Would you be surprised if I told you that a lot of people come to the shop and ask for flower tattoos?”

“Oh, I’ve seen some of your work. The pictures you have and sometimes people are heading out when I’m doing my display, it’s really good. You really live up to the shop name.”

The words were written in neat calligraphy: _Miracles Tattoo Parlor._ “I wish I could take credit for it,” He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, a light blush fluttering over his cheeks, “My best friend came up with it. He said the same as you. That the name matched my work and he couldn’t think of anything more perfect.”

“You must have great friends,” They headed back out to collect more flowers and Tendou took a moment to glance up at the sign about the store. He’d worked hard to get where he was, art school and then an internship (which wasn’t the best), scraping up what money he could to move away from his home town and set-up his own shop. Tendou let his eyes wander over to the sign on Ushijima’s shop: _Sweet Blossoms_. And even though Tendou hadn’t spoken to Ushijima much since his move, he thought it was fitting for him, “My mom designed mine, I’m not usually very good at art-based things.”

“No! You’re wrong,” Tendou’s head snapped and he faced Ushijima with an unrivalled seriousness, “It takes an artistic mind to put these beautiful bouquets together.”

“Thank you.” Ushijima found himself blushing and he turned to collect more flowers from the display. Tendou, too, busied himself with collecting more of the flowers, he couldn’t help but think of how cute Ushijima looked so flustered.

They finished up quickly and when they headed out, Tendou waited for Ushijima to lock up, “I don’t know much about flowers. What are the ones on your sign? What do they mean?”

“There are water lilies,” Ushijima pointed out first, small but beautiful, white and pink with a yellow centre, “They represent a few things, but my mother picked them for good fortune. These other ones are azaleas, it’s traditional to have them at the front for well wishes to guests, they also symbolizes harmony, happiness and balance. More things that my mother wanted me to have.”

“Wow. She sounds great! If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a sit-down and discuss flowers, usually, I do let my customers bring in their own designs, but I would like to provide them with some knowledge if they’re unaware of the meaning. I’d hate it if someone wanted one for a loved one but it ended up being the opposite.”

“Yes, that sounds nice,” Ushijima smiled, he was looking forward to it. Tendou was talkative and had been asking questions all evening, about the different flowers that Ushijima had in his shop. They couldn’t get through them all, but Tendou had gone through as many as he could. It made Ushijima happy, to have someone pay such interest in his job. With customers, they usually came in and just asked him what was best for their needs; sometimes, a few knew what they were looking for and would chat with Ushijima about mundane things. That didn’t matter right now. Tendou was stood in front of him and Ushijima wanted to seize the moment, “If you’d like to grab lunch tomorrow?”

“Yeah! I’ve been meaning to look around a little more, but I just haven’t had the time and it tends to be easier to bring food with me to work.”

“I usually go to this little cafe around the corner, it’s really nice.”

“Sounds great! I should get home, and you too, it’s pretty late.”

It was, Tendou was right, but Ushijima wasn’t sure if he wanted this moment to end, “Of course. Goodnight Tendou.”

“Night Ushijima.” And with that, they headed off in different directions. Ushijima couldn’t help but take one last glance over his shoulder, watching Tendou as he vanished down the street. With a smile, he hurried home.

* * *

The next day, at lunchtime, they met each other outside their stores and Ushijima led them around to the cafe. Tendou talked a little about his day, as did Ushijima and he also got into talking about manga. It wasn’t one of Ushijima’s interests, but it was nice to see Tendou so joyful about something. When they reached the cafe, they quickly found a table together. Ushijima ordered his usual and picked something out for Tendou, who thanked him. He brought along a sketchbook and showed a few designs to Ushijima, who made comments that Tendou quickly noted down. They were referring to the primary colours for the flower and the meanings for each one that Tendou questioned. Even throughout eating, Tendou didn’t quit.

“How did you become a florist?”

“I always loved plants. In high school, I played volleyball and throughout my first year of college. I majored in horticultural science while I was there and I ended up getting an injury to my shoulder, so I switched to focusing on plants and flowers full time. Then, I eventually got around to opening my own place. What about you?”

“Wow! I feel the same, I’ve always loved art. It used to be a hobby though, through school. And it wasn’t until I applied for college, I applied for a class and showed them a portfolio, I wasn’t sure if they’d like it but they offered me a place immediately, then in my final year, I did an internship and decided on moving. Tokyo seemed the best place to come and even though it took a little while, I’m glad I found a place to have my shop. I wanted to be a mangaka first before I fell in love with tattooing. It’s very relaxing.”

“It’s always best to do something that won’t feel like a job, I think. I wanted to be a professional volleyball player, before my injury. I tried to keep it up, but I’m left-handed and it wasn’t easy to switch. I knew I wasn’t at my best, then it became hard to receive too and my doctor kept advising me to quit. So I did.”

“That must have been hard. I played too, only in junior-high though. I wasn’t very well-liked and gave up on it.”

“That’s a shame. I love volleyball and it’s always my hope that people can have fun while playing. I don’t like hearing when people say they had a bad time.”

“Yeah, maybe things could have been different if I’d known you back then,” Tendou finished his cup of coffee and glanced at the clock, “Ah, we should be getting back.”

Ushijima nodded, they split the bill then walked back together. Before Tendou could unlock the door to his shop, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, “Tendou, every other weekend I go to this youth centre nearby to help out with the kids playing volleyball. Would you come along with me? There’s no playing involved, but I think it’d be nice for us to watch.”

“That sounds good,” Tendou smiled and nodded, “And, ah...Uh, if it’s okay with you, I was thinking we could start using our given names? If you’re comfortable with that.”

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Ushijima smiled softly and held out his hand, which Tendou shook with a chuckle, “Satori, then. I’ll see you later, I’ll write down the details of the youth centre.”

“Okay! That’s good with me, Wakatoshi-kun.” Something about the way that Tendou said Ushijima’s name made him smile more. It felt like every part of his body was buzzing and his hand was beginning to heat up in Tendou’s touch, which he pulled back and let hang and his side, “I’m looking forward to it!”

“Me too.” Ushijima nodded, and with another smile to each other, they went into their shops. Both of them were still thinking about the coming weekend that they would spend together.

Tendou hadn’t gone to anything like this before, even in junior high, he was always sat on the bench and even if he wouldn’t be playing at the weekend, it was exciting to know that someone wanted him to come along to anything volleyball related. Ushijima was looking forward to having company, while the kids played, he could talk with Tendou, which was now becoming one of his favourite things to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I could write more about this.  
Like a series, or a chapter story, who knows :p


End file.
